User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Doc's Ideas: Mensis, The Eldritch Scholar Boss Fight
Hello all! This time I will be trying something new: A boss fight idea. This boss will be Mensis. Enjoy. Location and Pre-Fight Dialogue Mensis can be fought in an area I created called Mensis's Domain. It is essentially a nightmare version of Yahar'Gul filled with the standard Nightmare enemies and a few of Mensis's Lords of Death. Upon entering the area, Mensis can be heard speaking, "You there! What is it you seek? Is it the end of this hunt? Or ascension? Hmmm... It doesn't matter. I'm afraid you will not leave this place alive." As the player continues through the area, he will speak again after lighting the second lamp, saying, "You will not be deterred. I see now that a hunter is a hunter no matter what. If you must battle me, so be it." The player will then be able to access Mensis's boss arena. First Phase Music The music playing during the fight is Azula's Theme from the Last Airbender soundtrack. Cutscene The cutscene will show the player walking into a room, only to paralyzed by a blast similar to Mind Flayer's abilities. Mensis will then be shown sitting on a throne reading a book. He will say, "I should have told you: The only way out of here is through me. But I can't let that happen. No, no , no. I'm afraid you have to perish here in this nightmare." The hunter breaks out of the spell and the first phase begins. First Phase Mensis's boss room is a platform with plenty of space for dodging, and the player should put that to good use. It should also be stated that if the player brings Phantoms into the battle, Mensis will always pursue the Host player, never being distracted by phantoms. Mensis will use his unique Eldritch Sword as well as a more powerful version of the Augur of Ebrietas. High Frenzy Resistance is a must for this battle, as all of his attacks deal Frenzy to the player. Mensis is immune to Frenzy and Arcane as well as highly resistant to Bolt and Rapid Poison, but he's weak to Fire and Slow Poison damage. He can also be parried on most of his attacks. His attacks include fast sword combos as well as a high damage, but fully parriable, charged heavy swipe. In terms of movement, he will fight like a skilled PVP player. If he kills the player in this phase he will say, "You must see reason. Don't try again. But you will. Over and over and over again." He will move into his second phase once he is reduced to 33% health. Second Phase When Mensis is reduced to 33% health, he will crouch down and groan. A green aura will form around him as well. While he still takes damage, it is best to dodge as far away as possible. Mensis will explode into a mass of tentacles, then reform as himself. He will now deal twice as much damage as well as taking half damage, except from fire. He will, however, move slower than his first phase. His arena is enlarged as well, comparing to the size of Gehrman's boss arena. He can no longer be parried. He will also gain three new attacks. One is called Mindbreaker Spear. Mensis will position himself the same way as when one uses the Lightning Spear miracle in Dark Souls. Then, he will throw a spear like that of the Brain of Mensis's spears that, if if hits the player, causes high Frenzy damage. Another is called Death From Below. He will throw his arms into the air, like he's casting A Call Beyond. The orb of the cosmos will grow and grow in size, until it is roughly the size of Archdeacon Royce's Curse Attack. Then, he plunges it into the ground. Around him erupts the equivalent of five A Call Beyond's. In order to survive this, the player needs perfect dodge timing, otherwise resulting in sure death. The final attack is used when the player is far away from Mensis. He will suddenly freeze, then use his sword to conjure a tentacle that whips out and grabs the player, inflicting moderate damage as well as pulling them towards Mensis. Mensis will also gain a grab attack that, when successfully landed, will reduce the player to 1 health no matter their Vitality. If the player attempts to stun-lock him in this phase or use a charged heavy, he will use his Augur, which is also considerably faster, to flawlessly parry them and execute a VA attack. Defeat Upon his health reaching zero, he will fall to his knees and reach towards the player, saying, "Fine then. You win. But what have you accomplished?" Before expoding into mist and the word flashing across the screen, "NIGHTMARE SLAIN". The player will receive his Augur, as well as the Mindbreaker Spear hunter tool. Both have high Arcane requirements, but do solid damage. The player will also be able to purchase his robes, leggings, and gloves for Insight costs of 5,3, and 3 respectavely. The player will also find his mask, should they return to the Advent Plaza and defeat Leroy, who wears the Yahar'Gul Black set without the hood and with White Surgical Long Gloves. Leroy will drop the Eldritch Mask, which makes the player near immune to Frenzy. Category:Blog posts